


Gunpoint

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Apologies, Gun Violence, M/M, Reconciliation, Trapped In A Closet, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: "Not to worry detective, I'm sure Rita will get us out of here shortly."Juno nodded, before remembering their current predicament: barely a handspan of room between them, door closed shut behind to give the illusion of emptiness for the mercenary's chasing them, and Peter Nureyev’s hand held tightly in this.





	Gunpoint

"Rita?"

Realisation was dawning on him, even as much as Juno didn't want it to. The hand held tightly in his, letting him dig his bitten chipped nails into their palm, was not Rita's.

"Not quite detective."

Juno felt his soul leave his body, embarrassment hot and boiling in his chest, cheeks heating up enough that he could have sworn Peter would be able to feel it from the low chuckle the other man gave.

"Not to worry detective, I'm sure Rita will get us out of here shortly."

Juno nodded, before remembering their current predicament: barely a handspan of room between them, door closed shut behind to give the illusion of emptiness for the mercenary's chasing them, and Peter Nureyev’s hand held tightly in this.

Juno could blame Rita's love of Jupiter soap operas, with their excessively dramatic plot twists and declarations of love and betrayal sometimes within the same confession, for the direction that his thoughts went, but hey, a lady has needs.

They hadn't been alone together since before. And now it was almost unbearable.

It was quiet outside, no heavy boots slamming against the floor, heart settling back down from their desperate run through this old abandoned house, and Juno's thoughts turned to Peter.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that Juno?"

Peter's voice was as pleasantly calm as always, but he couldn’t hide the way his fingers spasmed in Juno’s grip, torn between drawing away and pulling him closer.

“It wasn’t fair to you, what I did,” Juno said, almost not believing what he was saying, a damn broken somewhere inside and it was impossible to stop, “I regret how I did it, but I wasn’t in a good place back then.”

“You broke my heart Juno," Peter murmured, stepping closer and that peculiar scent of his, flowers from some unknown planet and the tang of mint from Buddy's body wash clinging to him.

"I don't expect forgiveness," Juno pulled in a shaky breath, Peter's thumb rubbing comfortingly along the back of his hand.

"Juno-"

It happened too quickly to react to, Juno had to console himself with that fact.

The light was blinding as the door was thrown open and a gun was pressed to the back of Nureyev’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!


End file.
